This invention relates to a sheet handling apparatus.
This invention has application, for example, to a currency note stacking and presenting mechanism included in a cash dispenser unit of an automated teller machine (ATM). As is well known, in operation of an ATM, a user inserts a customer identifying card into the machine and then enters certain data (such as codes, quantity of currency required, type of transaction, etc.) upon one or more keyboards included in a user console of the machine. The machine will then process the transaction, update the user's account to reflect the current transaction, dispense cash, when requested, from one or more currency cassettes mounted in the machine, and return the card to the user as part of a routine operation.
A cash dispenser unit of an ATM typically includes at least one note picking mechanism for extracting notes, one by one, from an associated currency cassette, and also includes a stacking and presenting mechanism for accumulating the extracted notes into a stack and then feeding the stack of notes to a delivery port or exit slot in the ATM from where the stack may be removed by a user of the ATM.
The stack feed means of a known stacking and presenting mechanism includes first and second endless belt means which are mounted in a supporting framework whereby part of the first belt means is in cooperative relationship with respect to part of the second belt means for the purpose of feeding the stack to the exit location, those portions of the first and second belt means adjacent the exit location respectively passing around cooperatively associated first and second pulley means. The axis of rotation of a first one of the pulley means is fixed relative to the supporting framework but, in order to enable stacks of different thicknesses to be accommodated between the first and second belt means, the axis of the second pulley means is movable. In said known stacking and presenting mechanism, the second pulley means are mounted on pivotably mounted support means, spring means being attached to the support means for the purpose of urging the second pulley means towards the first pulley means.
A disadvantage of the above mentioned known stacking and presenting mechanism is that the spring means tend to weaken, and possibly fail, after prolonged use, thereby detracting from the reliability of the mechanism. Another disadvantage of the known mechanism is that the gripping force applied by the belt means to the stack at the exit location tends to increase as the thickness of the stack increases, thereby detracting from the uniformity of the operational characteristics of the mechanism.